


Once More

by DenebYL



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, One Shot, Pain, Pain Train, no beta we die like men, platonic or romantic u decide, pre kh 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Riku remembers that Sora has always loved the sky, no matter what.So when Riku raises his keyblade, he knows he is fighting to see Sora once again - or for Sora to see the skies once more, even if he can’t.4/4 Edit - Formatting is going to be the death of me





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN A RUSH BECAUSE MY BATTERY IS AT 22% AND I'M TRYING TO CATCH A FLIGHT 
> 
> BUT DID I CARE?  
> DID I FUCK

“Because you are worth saving.” 

Riku remembers that Sora has always loved the sky, no matter what.

He has always loved the stretches of white, painted on the wide canvas that is the bright blue sky. Riku would comment on how the turtle-shaped cloud that Sora pointed out has uneven limbs, and he would get a cheerful response.

“It’s _okay. It’s still what it is, and I know it’s trying its best!”_

He has always loved the cloudy sky, dark and drab, as the sky cries and the light dims. Riku would comment that these are wasted tears, and Sora would say that the sky is doing a very difficult job, instead of him.

“Me. _It’s crying instead of me, so I can keep smiling!”_

He has always loved the yellow sky, waving farewell to the sun with a wide grin on his face. Riku would comment about how it’s depressing, that it has to go and it can never stay, and Sora would tell him that it’s fine.

“Riku, _it’s fine! I don’t think it's depressing, because sometimes it needs rest too, y'know?”_

He has always loved the plain blue sky, a monotonous shade of blue that would have bored anyone else. Riku would comment on how uncreative the Universe is, the skies too simple, and Sora would tell him that it’s beautiful regardless.

”Wake _me up when you see a rainbow sky! It’ll be weird, and you’ll want the blue skies back.”_

He has always loved the midnight sky, an enthralling inky black that seems to reflect the darkness in people’s hearts. Riku would comment that Sora couldn’t possibly last a day in space, and Sora would shake his head, his eyes glazed with determination.

”Up _there? No problem! I just need ten flashlights!”_

So when Riku closes his eyes, he imagines what kind of sky Sora would like best.  
So when Riku puts the blindfold over his eyes, he takes a deep breath and imagines the days where their worries were simply strong waves, intense rain, and tenacious winds.

So when Riku raises his keyblade, he knows he is fighting to see Sora once again.

Or for Sora to see the skies once more, even if he can’t.

It's a pity that he will never hear of what Sora thinks of the starry skies that he sees last before he completely succumbs into the darkness. The darkness that is not of his heart's, but of fate's.

"Please, Riku..." 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my flighttttttttttttttttttttttt
> 
> if you read between the lines you get a little extra because I have a 'what-if' where Riku dies just as he sees Sora in KH2.
> 
> Or before he sees Sora.
> 
> which one is more painful...........
> 
> Like my original idea was that he died at the hands of Roxas and when Roxas and Sora became one again, Riku dying was one of the memories that really stuck to Sora.
> 
> Don't @ me.


End file.
